


Complications

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of balance 1 [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Treatment that saved Jean's life has had an unexpected effect on her fertility.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of balance 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847503
Kudos: 2





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was the first of the two follow up series I did to the happy ending timeline.

Complications

“So what did you want to see me about,” She asked Hank as she sat down on the table. He’d had her in there constantly ever since her near death experience testing to make sure the experimental procedures he used to save her life hadn’t harmed her. She got a sense that he was nervous to tell her something. “Hank tell me what is so bad?”

“It isn’t bad exactly, I just don’t know how to do this but your pregnant,” She knew she was staring at him she’d just had her period a few days ago and she was on birth control. “I know this probably comes as a shock to you but I warned you the experimental cocktail I gave you derived from Angel’s blood to hopefully over come your blood type incompatibility might have unpredictable side effects.”

“Hank calm down just start at the beginning tell me what you’ve found,” she said sensing his nervousness and fear. She got images from his mind of her situation with Scott and Logan exploding because of this. “Just tell me.” She said again.

“It appears that as a side effect your body entered a hyper active fertile period where several years worth of ova were released over a period of days.” He said looking grim. “It seems that at least four of those ova were successfully fertilized and implanted.” He checked his chart again. “I was the unfertilized or failed to implant embryo’s along with jettisoned scar tissue that caused the appearance of a period.”

“So I’m pregnant with quadruplets and my fertile years have been shortened,” she asked and he nodded. The news was shocking and it might very well complicate her situation with Scott and Logan but considering she nearly died it wasn’t that bad. “Can you tell who the father is?”

“Shiar scanners are far beyond our own but I can’t say with complete certainty yet,” Hank said. “However, I can reasonably say that early results point toward two Embryo’s fathered by Scott and two by Logan.” She realized that might alleviate some potential problems. “Jean I must stress this point a pregnancy like this is risky enough in normal circumstances but your body chemistry is still not completely normalized so there may be even more inherent risk in this pregnancy.”

“So none of these embryo’s might make it full term?” She asked and he nodded. “I understand Hank I suppose I will be seeing a lot more of your lab now?” She said trying for a joke but she could tell he was still two nervous to buy it.

“Yes, I want to see you weekly and immediately if you have any odd symptoms.” Hank said grimly. “How are you going to tell Scott and Logan,” he asked and she once more saw his fears about the news.

“I’ll just tell them,” She said honestly. “We hadn’t got around to talking about potential kids but it now is a discussion we have to have.” She left the office and headed toward the boat house where Scott and Logan were waiting for her. As she entered she saw them sitting there and could sense their concern. “There has been a complication in our life I’m pregnant.” She probably could have broken the news better but she was still in shock herself. She could hear the whirlwind of questions in their heads. “Hank says my birth control didn’t work because my body chemistry is out of whack and as a result I’m now carrying quadruplets. “ She sat down letting them digest the shock. “I asked Hank about who the father was...”

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott said speaking up before she could finish. “I know we never talked about it but when I’ve thought about someday having kids lately I just pictured them having two dads and a mom.” She could actually feel Logan’s relief mirroring her own he’d thought he was going to be kicked to the curb.

“I agree with slim,” Logan said after a moment. “I mean I don’t even have a last name so no matter who the kid’s genetic dad is I say we go with Summers as a last name.” She could actually feel that he was being honest as well as a kind of hopefulness inside them both about being fathers.

“Well even though it doesn’t matter you should still know Hank thanks both of you fathered two of them,” She said and saw them start. “He did warn me that my body chemistry still isn’t normal so this might be a difficult pregnancy and there is a chance none of them will make it full term.”

“Whatever happens Red,” Logan said putting his hand on hers. “We’ll face it together the three of us.” Logan looked over at Scott who nodded and put his hand on top of Logan’s . “So who wants to tell Chuck?”

The End.


End file.
